List of programs broadcast by CBC Television
This is a list of television programs currently, formerly, and soon to be broadcast by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's CBC Television. Former programming Former domestic programming * 11 Cameras (2006–2007) * 18 to Life (2010–2011) * 20/20 (1962–1967) * 21 Thunder (2017) * 55 North Maple (1970–1971) * 72 Hours: True Crime (2004–2007) * 9B (1986–1989) * A Choice of Futures (1967) * A City Story (1971) * A Date with Frosia (1954) * A Long View of Canadian History (1959) * A Midsummer Theatre (1958) * A Month of Sundays (1981) * A Place for Everything (1964–1966) * A Place of Your Own (1968–1971) * A Show from Two Cities (1963–1964) * A Summer Night (1962) * About Canada (1956–1957) * Absolutely Canadian (2016) * Ace Lightning (2002-2004) * Adrienne at Large (1974–1975) * Adrienne Clarkson Presents (1988–1999) * Adventures in Rainbow Country (1970–1971) * After Four (1977–1978) * Air Farce Live (1973–1997) * Airwaves (1986–1987) * Alan Hamel's Comedy Bag (1972–1973) * Alan Watts on Living (1971) * Albert's Place (1959) * ''Albert's Stuff'' (February 15th, 2008–December 31st, 2012) * Album of History (1967) * Alias Grace (2017) * All Around the Circle (1964–1975) * Alphabet Soup (1971–1973) * Amigo and Me ''(1999-2000) * ''An American in Canada (2003–2004) * Animal Mechanicals (2008-2011) * Anne of Green Gables (1956 TV film) * Anne of Green Gables (1985 film/miniseries) * Any Woman Can (1974–1975) * Applause, Applause (1974) * Aquarium (1974) * Arctic Air (2012–2014) * Are You Putting Me On? (1975–1977) * Art in Action (1959–1961) * Arts '73/'74/'75 (1973–1975) * Artzooka! (2010–2012) * At the Hotel (2006) * Atlantic Summer (1978–1979) * Audubon Wildlife Theatre (1968–1974) * Background (1959–1962) * Bagatelle (1974) * Bandwagon with Bob Francis (1972–1973; 1975) * Barbara Frum (1974–1975) * Barney Boomer (1967–1968) * Barney's Gang (1958) * The Beachcombers (1972–1990) * Becoming Canadian (2017) * Beethoven Lives Upstairs (1992 TV film) * Being Erica (2009–2011) * Bellevue (2016) * Best Recipes Ever (2010–2014) * Beyond Reason (1977–1980) * The Big Revue (1952–1953) * Bixby and Me (1975–1976)[citation needed] * Black Harbour (1996–1999) * Blackstone (2015) * Blizzard Island (1987–1988) * Bluff (1976–1977)7 * Bo on the Go! (2007–2009) * The Bob McLean Show (1975–1981) * The Book of Negroes (2015) * The Border (2008–2010) * The Boys from Baghdad High8 (2008 TV film) * Bruno (2004–2008) * Bruno and the Banana Bunch (2007–2012) * Busytown Mysteries (2007–2010) * Call For Music (1957–1958) * Camera Twelve[citation needed] * Canada 98/99/100 (1964–1967) * Canada After Dark (1978–1979) * Canada: A People's History (2000–2001) * Canada File (1961) * Canada Outdoors (1967) * Canadian Antiques Roadshow (2005) * The Canadian Establishment (1980) * The Canadian Experience (history, by particular stories, 2004–2005) * Canadian Express (1977–1980) * The Canadian Farmer (1959) * Canada: The Story of Us (2017) * Cannonball, (1958–1959) * Carica-Tours (1952) * Cartoon Storybook (1959) * A Case for the Court (1960–1962) * Catch a Rising Star (1976) * Catch Up (1978–1979) * Caught (2018) * CBC Championship Curling (1966–1979) * CBC Concert (1952) * CBC News: Sunday (2002–2009) * CBC Selects (2014) * Ceilidh (1973–1974) * Celebrity Cooks (1975–1979) * The Challenge of the Lonely Sky (1974) * Charcoal Chefs (1976–1978) * Chasing Rainbows (1988) * Check-Up (1963) * Chez Hélène (1959–1973) * Children's Cinema (1969–1975) * Chilly Beach (2003–2005) * Cities (1979–1980) * Close-Up[citation needed] * CODCO (1987–1992) * The Collaborators (1973–1974) * The College Game (1977–1978) * Come Fly with Me (1958) * Come Listen Awhile (1963–1964) * Comics (1993–1999) * Coming Up Rosie (1975–1978) * Concerning Women (1976) * Conquest of Space (1969) * Country Canada * Concerto (1976) * Counterpoint (1967) * Country Hoedown (1956–1965) * Countrytime (1960–1966) * Countrytime (1970–1974) * Court of Opinions (1952) * Cracked (2013–2014) * Crash Gallery (2015–2017) * Crawford (February 2, 2018) * Cross Country Fun Hunt (2012)[citation needed] * Cross Canada Curling (1961–1965) * Curling Classic (1973–1979) * Customer (Dis)Service (2012) * Da Vinci's City Hall (2005–2006) * Da Vinci's Inquest (1998–2005) * Daily Tips for Modern Living (1998) * Danger Bay (1984–1992) * Dateline (1955–1956) * The David Clayton-Thomas Show (1973) * Day of Decision (1959) * Degrassi Junior High (1987–1989) * Degrassi High (1989–1992) * Delilah (1973) * The Diane Stapley Show (1976) * Dianne (1971) * Dieppe (1993–1994) * Dirtgirlworld (2009–2011) * The Disordered Mind (1960, 1963, 1966) * Disclosure (2001–2004) * Discovery (1962–1963) * Do It for Yourself (1982–1985) * Doc Zone (2007–2015) * Dollars and Sense (1972–1975) * Don Messer's Jubilee (1957–1969) * The Doodlebops * Dooley Gardens (1999) * Double Up (1974) * The Doug Crosley Show (1973) * Dr. Zonk and the Zunkins (1974–1975) * Dragon Booster (2004–2006) * Drama at Ten (1955–1956) * Dress Rehearsal – see Drop–In (1970) * Drop the Beat (2000) * Drop-In (1970–1974) * Earthbound (1982) * Ed and Ross (1957, 1959) * The Ed Evanko Show (1967) * Edgemont (2001–2005) * The Edison Twins (1982–1986) * Ekhaya: A Family Chronicle (1997) * The Elephant Show (1984–1992) * Empire, Inc. (1983) * Encounter (1958 drama) * Encounter (1970–1974, political affairs) * Exploring Minds (1953–1956) * Eye of the Beholder (1974) * Fashion File (1989–2009) * Fashion File: Host Hunt (2007–2009) * Ferment (1965) * Film Fun (1974–1976) * Final Audition (1978) * The First Five Years (1971–1974) * First Person Singular: Pearson – The Memoirs of a Prime Minister (1973–1975) * Five Years in the Life (1968–1972) * Flappers (1979–1981) * Flight – The Passionate Affair (1976) * Floor Show (1953) * Fool Canada (2015) * Football Huddle (1960) * For the Record (1976–1984)9 * The Forest Rangers (1963–1965) * Fortier (2000–2004) * Four Directions (1998) * Four in the Morning (2016) * Four on the Floor (1986) * Fraggle Rock (1983-1987) * Fred Penner's Place (1985–1997) * French for Love (1965–1966) * The Friendly Giant (1958–1998) * Friday Night with Ralph Benmergui (1992–1993) * Front Page Challenge (1957–1995) * Gallery (1973–1979) * The Game of Scouting (1967) * General Motors Theatre (1953–1961) * Generation (1965) * George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight (2005–2014) * Getting Along Famously (2006) * A Gift to Last (1976; 1978–1979) * The Gill Deacon Show (2006–2007) * The Goods (2016–2018) * Good Rockin' Tonite (1983–1993) * The Great Canadian Culture Hunt (1976) * The Great Canadian Escape (1977) * Great Canadian Food Show * The Great Detective (1979–1982) * The Greatest Canadian (2004) * The Greatest Canadian Invention (2007) * Guess What? (1996-1999) * Guilty or Not Guilty (1958–1959) * Gullage's (1996–1997) * Hangin' In (1981–1987) * Hans in the Kitchen (1953–1954) * Hard Times (1975) * Hatching, Matching and Dispatching (2005–2006) * He Shoots, He Scores (1986) * Healthier, Wealthier, Wiser? (1965) * Here and There (1955–1958) * Here to Stay (1976–1977) * Hi Diddle Day (1969–1976) * History Makers (1970) * Hockeyville (2006) * Holiday Ranch (1953–1958) * Home Fires (1980–1983) * Homemade TV (1976–1977) * How About That? (1953–1954) * How it Happens (1973) * Howard Presents (1978) * Howie Mandel's Sunny Skies (1995) * Howie Meeker's Hockey School (1973–1977) * Human Cargo (2004) * Hymn Sing (1965–1995) * Images of Canada (1972–1976) * In Concert (1981) * In the Common Interest (1955–1956) * In the Kitchen with Stefano Faita (2011–2014) * In the Mood (1971–1972) * In the South Seas (1973) * In Opposition (1989) * In View (1962–1963) * InSecurity (2011–2012) * Inside Canada (1973–1974) * Intelligence (2006–2007) * International Law (1961) * Interrupt This Program (2015–2017) * The Inventors (1979) * The Irish Rovers (1971–1978) * Is There Life After Youth? (1974) * It's a Living (1989–2003) * It's a Musical World (1973–1975) * It's Only Rock & Roll (1987) * It's the Law (1956) * Jazz Canada (1980) * Jazz with Jackson (1953–1955) * The Jim Coleman Show (1959–1960) * Jimmy MacDonald's Canada (2005) * The John Allan Cameron Show (1979–1980) * Jonovision (1996–2001) * The Journal (1982–1992) * Jozi-H, Canada/South Africa coproduction (2006–2007) * Just Ask, Inc. (1981) * Kaleidosport (1967–1972) * Keith Hampshire's Music Machine (1973–1975) * Kenny vs. Spenny (2003–2010) * Keeping Canada Alive (2015) * Keeping Canada Safe (2017) * Keynotes (1964) * The Kids in the Hall (1988–1995) * The Kids of Degrassi Street (1979–1986) * King of Kensington (1975–1980) * Kit & Kaboodle ''(1998-1999) * ''Klahanie (1967–1978)10 * Lady is a Four Letter Word (1975) * Landmark (1970) * The Lenny Breau Show (1966) * Leo and Me (1976–1981) * Let's Do It (1974) * Let's Face It (1963) * Let's Go to the Museum (1954–1956) * Let's Make Music (1953–1954) * Let's Sing Out (1963–1967) * Let's Speak English (1961–1962) * Let's Talk Music (1962–1967) * Liberty Street (1995) * Life and the Land (1966) * Life and Times (1996–2007) * Little Bear ''(1995-2003) * ''Little Miracles * Little Mosque on the Prairie (2007–2012) * Live and Learn (1959–1965) * The Lively Arts (1961–1964) * Living... (2007–2009) * Long Shot (1959) * Look Who's Here (1975–1976)11 * Lunar Jim (2006) * Made in Canada (1998–2003) * Maggie Muggins (1955–1962) * Magi-Nation (2007–2012) * The Magic Lie (1977–1979) * The Magic of Music (1955–1958) * Making the Cut (2004–2006) * The Man from Tomorrow (1958) * Man in a Landscape (1963) * Mansbridge: One on One (1999) * Marquee (1979–1980) * Mary Walsh: Open Book * Material World (1990–1993) * Max Glick (1990–1991)12 * Medical Explorers (1973) * Memorandum on a Frozen Ark (1970) * The Men and the Issues (1963) * Mexico (1966) * Michael: Every Day (2011; 2017) * Midday (1985–2000) * Midweek (1971–1972) * Mister X in Canada (1960) * Monday Night Special (1961) * Moneymakers (1975–1979) * Monster Math Squad (2012–2016) * Moods of Man (1968) * The Morgan Waters Show (comedy) * Mosquito Lake (1989–1990) * Mr. Chips * Mr. D (January 9, 2012–December 19, 2018) * Mr. Dressup (1967–2006) * Mr. Meaty * Mr Piper (1963) * Mr. Wizard (1951–1965) * MumbleBumble (1999–2008) * Music Canada (1966–1967) * Music For a Sunday Afternoon (1967) * Music to Remember (1970) * Music to See (1957 TV series) (1957) * Music to See (1970s TV series) (1970–1979) * Musical Moods (1958) * My Goldfish Is Evil (2006–2008) * My Kind of Country (1971) * Nanalan' (1999) * The National Dream (1974) * New Film Makers (1969) * News Profile (1972–1974) * The Newcomers (1977–1980) * Newsfile (1973) * The Newsroom (1996–1997; 2003–2005) * Nic and Pic (1975–1977) * Ninety Minutes Live (1976–1978) * Noddy Shop ''(1998-2003) * ''North of 60 (1992–1997) * North/South (2006) * Northwood (1991–1994) * Not My Department (1987) * Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy (1998–1999) * Now's Your Chance (1952–1954) * Nursery School Time (1958–1963) * The Odyssey (1992–1994) * Of All People (1972–1974) * Old Testament Tales (1957) * Ombudsman (1974–1980) * On Guard For Thee (1981) * On the Evidence (1975–1977) * On the Frontier of Space (1959) * On the Road Again (1987–2007) * One More Time (1969–1970) * One Night Stand (1976) * One Northern Summer (1971–1977) * Open House (1952–1962) * Opening Night (performance) * The Other Eye (1967) * Our Hero (2000–2002) * Outdoors with Hal Denton (1955) * Outlook, current affairs (1960) * Outlook, short film series (1966) * Over the Line Fence (1956) * Par 27 (1978–1980) * The Passionate Canadians (1977) * Passport to Adventure (1965–1967) * Peep Show (1975–1976) * The Peggy Neville Show (1966–1967) * Pelswick (2000–2002) * The Peppermint Prince (1956–1957) * Pencil Box (1976–1979) * People Talking Back (1979) * Pilot One (1989) * Pirates: Adventures in Art (2010–2011) * The Plouffe Family (1954–1959) * Poko (2003-2008) * POV Sports * Programme X * Pure (2017) * Quelque Show (1975) * Quentin Durgens, M.P. (1965–1969) * Question Mark (1963–1974) * Rabbittown (2006) * The Raccoons (1985–1992) * Range Ryder and the Calgary Kid (1977) * The Rare Breed * Razzberry Jazzberry Jam * Razzle Dazzle (1961–1966) * Reach for the Top (1961–1985) * Recipe to Riches (2014) * The Red Green Show (1997–2006) * Red Serge (1986–87) * Reluctant Nation (1966) * René Simard * Republic of Doyle (2010–2014) * The Restless Wave (1970) * The Rez (1996–1998) * Rick Mercer Report (2004–2018) * Rideau Hall (2002) * Rita and Friends (1994–1997) * Riverdale (1997–2000) * The Romance of Science (1960) * The Road to Adjustment (1960) * Road to Avonlea (1990–1996) * Rock Wars (1985) * Rocket Robin Hood (1966–1969) * The Romeo Section (2015–2016) * The Ron James Show (2009–2014) * The Rovers Comedy House (1981) * Rumours (2006–2007) * Saturday Night Movies (1977) * Saturday Night Wrestling * The Save-Ums * Scarlett Hill (1962–1964) * Science Magazine (1975–1979) * SCTV (1976–1984) * Search for Stars * Seaway (1965–1966) * See the Sea * Seeing Things (1981–1987) * Sesame Park (1996–2001) * Shoebox Zoo (2004-2005) * Shoot the Messenger (2016) * Side Effects (1994–1996) * Sidestreet (1975–1978) * Singalong Jubilee (1961–1974) * SketchCom (1998–1999) * Skinnamarink TV (1997–2003) * Skipper and Company * Slim Pig (children) * SmartAsk (2001–2004) * Snakes and Ladders (2004) * Snapshots (2016) * Some of My Best Friends are Men (1975) * The Song Shop (1958) * Sophie (2008–2009) * Space Command (1953–1954) * Spirit Bay (1982–1987) * Sportsweek * Spotlight on Film (1969) * Spynet (2002–2004) * Stage Door (1960) * Star Chart (1980) * The Stationary Ark (1975) * Steven and Chris (2008–2015) * Stompin' Tom's Canada (1974–1975) * Story Seat (1962) * Strange Empire (2014–2015) * Strange Paradise (1969–1970) * Street Cents (teen/consumer affairs) (1989–2006) * Street Legal (1987–1994, 2019) * The Stu Davis Show (1966) * Summer Camping (1957) * Summer Close-Up (1977) * Summer Evening (1976) * Summer Festival (1980) * Summer Sounds '66 (1966) * Summerscope (1980) * Sunday Best (1971–1976) * Sunday Pops Series (1977) * Sunday Report * Sunshine Canada (1967) * The Superior Sex (1961) * Surprise! It's Edible Incredible! * Swingaround (1967–1970) * Switchback (children)/(teens) * Switzer Unlimited (1976) * Tabloid (1953–1960) * Take 30 (1962–1984) * Take Me Up to the Ball Game (1980) * Talk About (1988–1990) * The Tapp Room (1956–1958) * Telescope (1963–1973) * The Tenth Decade (1971) * Terry and Me (1956) * Their Springtime of Life (1972) * Theme in Seven (1955) * Theodore Tugboat ''(1993-2001) * ''Theologo '67 (1968) * They All Play Ragtime (1981) * This Hour Has Seven Days (1964–1966) * This Is the Law (1971–1976) * This Is Wonderland (2004–2006) * This Land (1970–1982) * This Life (2015–2016) * This Space for Rent (2006) * This Week in Parliament * Time for Sunday School (1962–1966) * Titans (1981–1982) * To See Ourselves (1971–1973) * To the Wild Country (1972–1975) * Toby (1968–1969) * Tom Stone (2002) * The Town Above (1959–1960) * The Tommy Banks Show (1971–1974) * The Tommy Hunter Show * True North Calling (2017) * Turbo Dogs (2008–2012) * Twelve for Summer (1966–1977) * Twenty Million Questions (1966–1969) * Twitch City (1998–2000) * Two for Physics (1959) * Under the Umbrella Tree (1986–1993) * Undercurrents (1994–2001) * Underdogs * Urban Angel (1991–1993) * The Urban Peasant * V.I.P. (1973–1983) * Venture (business/financial) (1985–2007) * Video Hits (1984–1993) * Vietnam: The Ten Thousand Day War (documentary) (1980–1982) * Walter Ego (2005) * The Watson Report (1975–1981) * A Way Out (1970–1977) * The Wayne and Shuster Show * What It's Like Being Alone (2006) * What on Earth (1971–1975) * What's New (1972–1982) * What's Your News? * The Whiteoaks of Jalna (1972) * Wicks (1979–1981) * Wild Roses (2009) * Wind at My Back (1996–2001) * The Winners (1982) * Witness (1992–2004) * Wojeck (1966–1968) * Wok with Yan (1980–1982) * Wonderstruck (1986–1992) * The World of Man (1970–1975) * The World on Stage (1967) * X Company (2015–2017) * Yam Roll (2006) * Yes You Can (1980–1983) * Young Chefs * Young Drunk Punk (2015) * ZeD (interactive) (2002–2006) * Zut! (1970–1971) Category:Lists Category:Shows Category:CBC Shows